The Fable Wiki talk:Experience Tips and Exploits
Can anyone verify the undead in Lychfield are unlimited? I don't have a save ready to test this, but I recall that the undead are only really heavy going into the prison (not escaping from it), and they are not unlimited but will eventually stop spawning around a x50-60 multiplier. Mictlantecuhtli 03:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hook Coast When doing the quest to get to Hook Coast and dealing with the screamer things you can get an unlimited supply of experience with the one near the lighthouse. There is a certain point that causes it to respawn if you move over and back. Using this method I have maxed everything out in a matter of minutes. Max multiplier was around 24 with a bow and about 7 with a sword. I would add this to the page but I'm not good at adding sections Alpha Lycos 00:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Grey House Trick There is another experience trick in the Grey House which is better. First, you need quite a lot of renown so the Undead Generals appear. There should be two of them. Lure them to the lake in the middle by using your bow, but not charging up. They will start to spawn minions. Aim for the minions, not the generals. As soon as a minion dies, another one spawns. It is basically the Cliffside Path trick but can be done earlier and will stop if you kill a general. I would add it myself but I don't know how. If someone makes it with the info here, I will add to it. Etem 19:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :The generals appear based on experience gained, not renown. You also have to kill every summoned minion before the generals replace them. Mictlantecuhtli 22:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Potions Also, in Fable 2, if you go to your potions and after using it hit start to bring the menu up as fast as possible, there is a good chance you will get the orbs, but the potion will not have been removed; meaning you can use it again and again until it finally does disapper. :It only works for two uses. You get the first use and then once more, even if the potion stays. So you can only get double the amount of XP but it doesn't work if you have more then 1 of said potion.--Alpha Lycos 11:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : :I've gotten to do up to 3 times total per individual potion. And it works for me no matter the amount that I have. DarthScynn 11:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Me too. I've had 6 of them and managed to get about 20 times the experience instead of the 6. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation needed A little extra tidbit for Hook Coast that needs confirmation: If you go behind the bell a Screamer will endlessly respawn upon death without needing to trigger it by moving, allowing for endless experience.--Alpha Lycos 08:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC)